It has long been known to make wafer type batteries for use in cameras or the like by applying spaced apart, oppositely disposed layers of anode and cathode material along an electrically conductive web and cutting the web transversely for forming such batteries.
Typical of such devices are the multicell batteries disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,268 of Sept. 26, 1972 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,565 of July 4, 1972, both to Bergum and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,690 of Oct. 31, 1972 to Dermody. In these patents the electrode applicators are stated to represent such applicators in general and no preferred means for obtaining exact registration of the oppositely disposed electrodes is disclosed.